What Wedding Dress?
by SeddieRoxMiiSoxx
Summary: Spencer is getting married to a girl named Angie and everyone was invited to the recital dinner and wedding.Freddie,carly and of course sam was all invited.But can anything be the same between sam and freddie?I mean freddie got mad at sam and said he was
1. Chapter 1

What Wedding Dress?

Freddie steps into the lobby doors and shakes off the rain from his umbrella. Six years. Six years he has been gone. Just got mad and left. Never heard from again. Not like disappeared into thin air. But never called or wrote. He would send a Christmas card every year but the return address wouldn't be written. He slowly creped past Lewbert, the doorman. He was facing the wall probably plucking hairs from his enormous wart. Once when Carly,Sam,and Freddie where casting icarly years ago they were trying to pull a prank on him with a confetti muffin basket and they blew it off. Sick right?He got it put right back on. Freddie finally reached the top of the stairs and turns the corner. He stops right between the two doors that he used when he was a child. He faced Spencer's door but heard something break. _Knock knock. _**Spencer ran to the door and swung it open.**

"**FREDDIE!"Spencer shouted pulling him into a hug.**

"**Hey Spence. And Congrats on the fiance."Freddie said pulling away.**

"**Come on in. And thanks. Shes great,most of the time,"He said.**

"**Hey I heard that,"said Angie,his fiance,getting up from the table. Freddie sat down his bags and laughed.**

"**Hey I'm Angie,"she said extending her hand.**

"**I'm Freddie,"he said shaking it."It's nice to meet you and to finally see you again,Spencer."**

"**Yeah whats up with that. You just kinda disappeared without notice,"said Spencer rapping his arm around Angie's waist.**

"**Well it started with a fight with Sam and the rest is kinda a blur,"Freddie said sitting down.**

"**Oh,speaking of Sam she needs to come out of the bathroom."Spencer said walking to the stairs."HEY CARLS DID YOU GET HER OUT?"He asked screaming upstairs.**

"**Why is Sam in the bathroom?And she still hangs out with Carly?"asked Freddie.**

"**They are trying on their recital dresses. And yeah Sam and Carly are like sisters,"said Angie getting a broom to sweep up the broken glass. Carly comes downstairs with a beautiful purple dress on.**

"**No,she literally thinks it looks bad on her,"she said talking to Spencer. Then she turns her head and looks at Freddie.**

"**Oh,hi um who are you?"she asked sitting on the couch.**

"**I'm Freddie,"he said with a hopeful look on his face. Hopeful so that she will remember him.**

"**Well I'm-"she started to say."OMG FREDDIE BENSON?"she screamed.**

"**Yeah,"he said. She hugged him.**

"**I haven't seen you in what?6-7 years?"said asked pulling away.**

"**Yeah,about that long,"he said.**

"**CARLY COME HELP ME TAKE THIS STUPIED DRESS OFF,"Sam screamed from upstairs.**

"**NO,SPENCER,ANGIE,AND I WANT TO SEE IT,"Carly screamed upstairs.**

"**FINE,"Sam said sounding like she was at the top of the stairs."Here I come"she said walking down the stairs. All eyes turned and looked at her.**

"**OMG,"said everyone.**

"**Do I look that bad?"she asked smoothing the front out .She was wearing a long purple dress with a lot of sparkles on it.**

"**No,You look amazing sweetie,"said Angie putting the dust pan away.**

"**Really?"Sam asked spinning around twice.**

"**Really,"said Carly hugging her.**

"**Um hi Sam,"finally said Freddie.**

"**Oh My God Your......."Sam started**


	2. Chapter 2

What Wedding Dress?

Freddie steps into the lobby doors and shakes off the rain from his umbrella. Six years. Six years he has been gone. Just got mad and left. Never heard from again. Not like disappeared into thin air. But never called or wrote. He would send a Christmas card every year but the return address wouldn't be written. He slowly creped past Lewbert, the doorman. He was facing the wall probably plucking hairs from his enormous wart. Once when Carly,Sam,and Freddie where casting icarly years ago they were trying to pull a prank on him with a confetti muffin basket and they blew it off. Sick right?He got it put right back on. Freddie finally reached the top of the stairs and turns the corner. He stops right between the two doors that he used when he was a child. He faced Spencer's door but heard something break. _Knock knock. _**Spencer ran to the door and swung it open.**

"**FREDDIE!"Spencer shouted pulling him into a hug.**

"**Hey Spence. And Congrats on the fiance."Freddie said pulling away.**

"**Come on in. And thanks. Shes great,most of the time,"He said.**

"**Hey I heard that,"said Angie,his fiance,getting up from the table. Freddie sat down his bags and laughed.**

"**Hey I'm Angie,"she said extending her hand.**

"**I'm Freddie,"he said shaking it."It's nice to meet you and to finally see you again,Spencer."**

"**Yeah whats up with that. You just kinda disappeared without notice,"said Spencer rapping his arm around Angie's waist.**

"**Well it started with a fight with Sam and the rest is kinda a blur,"Freddie said sitting down.**

"**Oh,speaking of Sam she needs to come out of the bathroom."Spencer said walking to the stairs."HEY CARLS DID YOU GET HER OUT?"He asked screaming upstairs.**

"**Why is Sam in the bathroom?And she still hangs out with Carly?"asked Freddie.**

"**They are trying on their recital dresses. And yeah Sam and Carly are like sisters,"said Angie getting a broom to sweep up the broken glass. Carly comes downstairs with a beautiful purple dress on.**

"**No,she literally thinks it looks bad on her,"she said talking to Spencer. Then she turns her head and looks at Freddie.**

"**Oh,hi um who are you?"she asked sitting on the couch.**

"**I'm Freddie,"he said with a hopeful look on his face. Hopeful so that she will remember him.**

"**Well I'm-"she started to say."OMG FREDDIE BENSON?"she screamed.**

"**Yeah,"he said. She hugged him.**

"**I haven't seen you in what?6-7 years?"said asked pulling away.**

"**Yeah,about that long,"he said.**

"**CARLY COME HELP ME TAKE THIS STUPIED DRESS OFF,"Sam screamed from upstairs.**

"**NO,SPENCER,ANGIE,AND I WANT TO SEE IT,"Carly screamed upstairs.**

"**FINE,"Sam said sounding like she was at the top of the stairs."Here I come"she said walking down the stairs. All eyes turned and looked at her.**

"**OMG,"said everyone.**

"**Do I look that bad?"she asked smoothing the front out .She was wearing a long purple dress with a lot of sparkles on it.**

"**No,You look amazing sweetie,"said Angie putting the dust pan away.**

"**Really?"Sam asked spinning around twice.**

"**Really,"said Carly hugging her.**

"**Um hi Sam,"finally said Freddie.**

"**Oh My God Your......."Sam started**

**What Wedding Dress?**

"**Oh My God Your Freddie Benson,"Sam said.**

"**Yeah. Kinda"Freddie said. An awkward silence fell over everyone.**

"**Well me and Angie better get going,"Spencer said grabbing his coat.**

"**Where are you guys going?"asked Carly walking over to the counter.**

"**Well for our recital diner we have to pick out the food,"Said Angie taking her coat from Spencer."Okay. Bye guys,"Said Carly. After they left no one talked.**

"**Okay,I'm going back upstairs to take this dress off,"Said Sam starting back up the stairs.**

"**Me too,"Said Carly walking ahead of Sam.**

"**Um Sam can I talk to you?"Asked Freddie. She stood there for a second then turned around.**

"**Why?"she asked.**

"**Well I just wanted to-"He started.**

"**Freddie just because you left for 6 years doesn't make any of this better. What I said that night I meant. You can't change the past no madder how hard you try. And trust me I've tried. Just leave it alone."she said turning back around.**

"**Sam please I know that you meant everything you said. And some of it I did to. But I'm not trying to turn back time. I'm just trying to fix everything. I want everything to-"He started again.**

"**I 'm not the one that ran away because of a stupid fight that happened 6 years ago. Just let it go. I did. I just can't see how you can't."She said walking away. He sat back down on the couch.**

"**Hey Freddie,"said Carly plopping down next to him."How the the plane ride or train?What ever you took."She said with a little laugh.**

"**Plane. It was okay. I guess,"he said."So um how have you been for the last 6 six years?"he asked. At that moment icarly flooded back into his mind.**

"**I've been good. I remember prom. Oh gosh Freddie you should've been there it was so amazing. The theme was "The bottom of the Ocean" and it was so beautiful."She said with a dreamy look on her face.**

"**Well that sounds cool,um what ever happened to icarly?'he asked. Right when he asked her face kinda fell.**

"**Well it went on for 2 years after you left. Spencer was our tech guy but when he started dating Angie he had to stop,"She said.**

"**Why?"he asked.**

"**Because back then she worked everyday but the day that icarly aired."she said. Sam came back down and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and sat down at the table and started texting.**

**Carly turned around."Hey Sam remember prom?"she asked.**

**Sam looked up from her text,"Oh yeah. Good-times,Good-times."She said with a huge smile on her face.**

"**Carly who did you go with?"Asked Freddie. Carly turned back around.**

"**I went with Jake. Sam went with Jonah and Shane."She said with a little laugh.**

"**Wow. Sam how did you pull that off?"Freddie asked her looking over Carly's shoulder. She looked up at him and their eyes locked.**

"**Hello I'm Sam I can do anything,"She said forcing her eyes off Freddie.**

"**Did they ever find out you were playing them?"He asked staring at her now.**

"**I wasn't playing them. But yeah the did. Then Thats when the fists were thrown."She said smiling.**

"**Wow. They fought over you?"he asked a little impressed.**

"**Don't sound so surprised,"she said walking to the counter.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Hey guys I'm soooo sorry about what happened computer problems!lol!I hope that you all loved the first and second chapter. Okay now on with the story...------

What Wedding Dress?

"Don't sound so surprised,"she said walking to the counter.

"Okay guys can we please change the subject?"asked Carly.

"Hey Carly where did you put my cellphone charger?"asked Sam picking up clothes from the floor.

"Um,I think its in my room,"said Carly.

"Okay,"said Sam racing up the stairs.

"So after you ran away where did you stay?"asked Carly.

"I stayed with a distant aunt,"Said Freddie.

"Hey you guys we should-"Sam started coming down the stairs,but was cut off by a knock at the door.

Carly stood up and opened the door.

"Mrs. Benson?"Sam said plugging in her cellphone charger.

"Hey um Carly is Spencer-"she started"Oh My Freddie?"she asked with her eyes opened wide.

"Hey mom,"he said hugging her. At first she just stood there in shock,then she start crying and hugging back.

"Oh my babys home,"she said gripping harder.

"Mom your cutting off my air,"Freddie said gasping for air. She let go and just looked at him.

"Freddie I-,"she started.

"Um Mrs. Benson not to ruinin this love feast but why are you here?"asked Carly leaning up against the door.

"I was going to ask Spencer when he want those wedding invitations done,"she said wiping her tears away.

"Can you come back later he just left like 20 minutes ago with Angie,"Carly said.

"Oh okay I'll come back later,"she said turning around then disappearing into the apartment across the hall. Carly shut the door and sat back down.

"Guys we can't just sit around all the time,"said Sam."Lets do something,".

"Like what?"asked Carly.

"Like,um,lets go get a smoothie,"she said standing up.

"Okay,good idea,"said Freddie. They all grabbed their coats and left. About an hour later they come back.

"That was so funny,"said Carly setting down her coat."Spencer?Are you home yet?"she yelled. No reply.

"I guess their not home yet,"said Sam.

"Hey guys,I have an idea,"said Freddie.

"What?'Said Sam and Carly at the same time.

"Lets camp out in the icarly studio like we used to,"he said.

"Not a bad idea,"Carly said. They all take the elevator up. They open the door and slip through.

"Wow. I haven't been up here in ages,"said Freddie sweeping dust off his old laptop.

"You mean you haven't been any where around here in ages,"said Sam correcting him.

"Yeah that,"he said. Carly sat down on a beanbag and dust flew up.

"I don't get it,"Freddie started"Why is it so dusty up here if you guys have been up here."

"Freddie we haven't been up here since Spencer started seeing Angie,"Sam said."We loved it up here but since there was no you there was no icarly."Freddie picked up the old camera and looked over at Sam. He slowly made his way over to her."Sam?"he said starting


	4. Chapter 4

What Wedding Dress?

A/n:People I'm glad that you all love my story and I just want to say that they are all 20 except Angie and Spencer.

He slowly made his way over to her."Sam?"he said starting.

She turned and faced him."Yeah?"she said holding her old controller.

"Sam I'm sorry for everything that happened. I mean costing you and Carly the show. I just want you to know that."he said. She looked at him then away.

"I appreciate the apology but I can't accept it."she said sitting down the controller and looking back at him.

"Why not,Sam,it was so long ago. It doesn't madder."he said sitting down the camera.

"Madder?Of course it madders. Freddie you told me something that was so,UNEXPECTED!"She said a little mad. Carly turned around.

"Guys!Stop,your acting like children,"she said walking up to them.

"Gladly!"Sam said walking out.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Okay and were out,"said Freddie sitting down the camera."Great show guys,"._

"_Thanks Freddie,"said Carly._

"_Carls we should celebrate,"Sam said. Carly smiled."You always think we should celebrate,"she said with a laugh._

"_And we always do,"she said."Can't stop now."she said with a smile."Okay you guys wait here,I'll go downstairs and gets some snacks and drinks,"she said walking to the studio door. She disappeared a minute later. Sam sat down in a beanbag. Freddie turned from his laptop and looked at her._

"_Hey Sam can I tell you something,"he asked."Dork I already know that your in love with Carly,"she said looking at him._

"_No not that. I think I'm in love with someone else,"he said._

"_Who?I feel sorry for who ever that is,"She said getting a drink of water._

"_Um,it's,kinda you,"he said looking at her. She spit water on the floor and stood up._

"_WHAT?"she asked kinda mad. His face fell because he knew she didn't feel the same way._

"_I said-"_

"_I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID DORK FACE!!!!!"she screamed. She totally lost it and punched him in the stomach. He screamed and fell down. She grabbed him by the hair and threw him into the camera cart. Everything fell down on his body._

"_I HATE YOU FREDDIE BENSON,"she screamed loud enough that Carly heard and shot upstairs. Carly opened the door,MAD._

"_SAM!WHAT HAPPENED?"she screamed. Sam shot passed her then turned around._

"_FREDDIE COME NEAR ME AGAIN AND YOU WILL REGERT EVER BEING BORN!"she screamed with so much hatred it scared Carly. She then turned and ran down the stairs._

_Carly bent down and helped Freddie up._

"_Freddie what happened?"she asked worried more than mad. He stood up his face full of anger,sadness,and hurt. He didn't even answer her and ran downstairs. That was the last time they ever seen him._

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

Sam turned her head and tears ran down her cheeks. She never told anyone,not even Carly,but she loved Freddie so much that she lost it. She didn't even bother to wipe away the running mascara. She heard voices coming up the stairs. She stood up and ran up the fire escape. She was still in the Bushwell Plaza,but now on the roof. She finally wiped away the tears that were not drying. She ran over to the edge and looked out over the city. A gust of wind blow her hair back. She closed her eyes and opened her arms as if flying. A little smile appeared across her face. Sh stood up on the edge.

"Sam?"asked a voice.

Freddie.

She jumped and slipped over the edge.

"SAM!"Freddie shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

What Wedding Dress?

"SAM!"Freddie shouted.

He ran over to the edge to find Sam holding on the corner.

"FREDDIE,PLEASE HELP ME I'M SLIPPING!"she screamed in fear. Her hand slipped and she screamed. Freddie leaned over and grabbed her hand with both of his.

"Sam hold on. I need you,you can't die now."he said pulling her up and over the edge. She tumbled and fell over on him. He held her in a warm hug. Sam looked up and their eyes met.

"Freddie you,you,you saved my life,"she said holding him tighter. She smiled at him through her tears.

"Sam I had to,"he said helping her sit down. She looked at him confused.

"No you didn't,"she said still trembling.

"Yes I did Sam,when I told you I loved you I meant it,"he said."And before you punch me in the stomach I need to do something,"he said. He took her hand and leaned in.

"Freddie-"she said but getting cut off by his lips. She felt his warm lips on hers and that made her melt. She closed her eyes and kissed back. He raped his arms around her back pulling her in closer. She put her arms around his neck. She pulled away and smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"I love you Sam,"he said pulling her into a hug. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you too Freddie,"she said. She pulled away from the hug and kissed him once more before standing up. They walked hand in hand down to Carly's apartment. They walked in a saw a girl at the table with Carly. Carly looked a little annoyed then she looked over at Sam and Freddie and stood up smiling.

"Guys back so soon?"she asked with a thankful look on her face. The girl at the table turned around and Sam gasped.

"Valerie?"Sam ask dropping Freddie's hand. Sam looked over at Freddie who had a blank expression on his face.

"Sam?Freddie?"she asked standing up."What are you doing here?"

"Were here for the wedding."Sam said looking back at Valerie."What about you?"

"Angie is like a sister to me. So she invited me."Valerie said with the biggest smile on her face.

The rictal dinner was boring and only two days left until he wedding. Sam,Carly,Angie,and Valerie left to go get the wedding dress. Mrs. Benson,Freddie,and Spencer went to go get his tux.

"Angie why did you pick peach for a wedding dress color?"asked Valerie with a sick look on her face.

"Because we all picked it out."said Angie.

"Who?"asked Valerie.

"Me,Sam,and Carly,"she said looking at Carly and Sam. Valerie followed her gaze.

"That explains a lot. If it was up to me I would of went with baby blue,"Said Valerie looking at another dress.

"But its not up to you. Its up to Angie,"said Sam crossing her arms over her chest.

"Plus its Angie's wedding and you have no say in it,"said Carly. Valerie scoffed and turned around.

Angie was trying to hold in the laugh.

Mrs. Benson smoothed out the pants leg,stood up and put her hands on the hips.

"There. Spencer you look handsome,"she said fixing his tie. Spencer turned around and looked at Freddie who was reading a magazine and listening to music.

"Freddie what do you think?"said Spencer. Freddie looked up.

"Wow. Spencer you look-"he said but getting cut off by Mrs. Benson

"Handsome?"

Freddie stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well I was going for...Elegant"he said. His cellphone ringtone went off. He looked at the name and smiled.

"Hold on I have to take this,"he said walking out of the room.

"Okay but hurry were leaving soon,"said Mrs. Benson helping Spencer with his tie again.

"Hey Sam,"said Freddie leaning against the wall.

"Hey. What are you doing?Almost done?"she asked standing by the checkout counter. Angie was paying for her dress.

"Yeah all they have to do is pay for the tux and were outta here."he said.

"Were paying right now. So what are we doing tonight?"she asked smiling.

"Movies?"he asked watch Mrs. Benson and Spencer pay for the tux.

"Okay baby. Listen I have to go now."Sam said.

"Okay me too love you."he said walking up to Mrs. Benson.

"I love you too,bye."she said hanging up.

"Bye."he said closing his phone. He got into the car and they drove back to Bushwell Plaza.


	6. Chapter 6

What Wedding Dress?

He got into the car and they drove back to Bushwell Plaza.

Sam,Carly,Angie,and Valerie were already at the apartment by the time Spencer,Freddie,and Mrs. Benson come in. Spencer walked over to Angie and spun her into a kiss.

Freddie looked over at Sam and she walked up to him. No one knew about their relationship yet. Sam turned around.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make."Sam said with a huge smile on her face. Everyone looked at her. She looked back at Freddie,smiled and grabbed hand. When Valerie seen that her face boiled red in anger.

"Guys me and Freddie are a.....COUPLE."Sam said. Carly jumped up and hugged Sam.

"OMG,Sam I 'm soo happy for you,"she said. Spencer walked over and hugged Freddie and Sam.

"I knew it from the start,"Spencer said. Valerie fought back her rage and stood up and pulled Sam into a hard hug.

"I am so happy for you,"Valerie lied letting go.

About an hour later it was Spencer,Angie,Sam and Freddie all watching a movie. Spencer and Angie got up and went to bed.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Freddie?"she asked not taking her eyes off the T.V.

"I really love you,"he said."I just want you to know that."

She looked up at him."I know that."she said smiling."He leaned over and kissed her. She rapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away and gently fell asleep. Carly walked down the stairs and saw Sam and Freddie cuddled together. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Sam?'Carly whispered. Sam slowly opened her eyes.

"Spencer and Angie are getting married today,"she said. Sam sat up and looked over at Freddie with his arms still rapped around her waist. She smiled and stood up.

"Is Angie up?"Sam asked Carly. She shrugged. The door opened and and Valerie walked in with a long red dress on. She looked down at Freddie then slammed the door shut. He jumped up and looked at her.

"Oh good your up,"she said walking past Freddie,Sam,and Carly. Spencer and Angie ran in.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"they screamed at the same time.

"Nothing Valerie just slammed the door,"said Freddie sitting back down and pulling Sam on his lap.

"Valerie not to say that,that dress looks bad but why are you wearing it,"said Sam. Valerie started the coffee pot and turned to look at everyone.

"I don't know,but hot right,"she said looking at Freddie. Sam rolled her eyes and kissed Freddie. Valerie rolled her eyes.

"What time is it anyway?"asked Angie rubbing her eyes.

"Eight,"said Valerie fixing Angie a cup of coffee. Angie's eyes widened.

"EIGHT?OH MY GOD SPENCER I TOLD YOU TO WAKE ME UP AT 6:00,"Angie said slapping his arm. Spencer rubbed his arm.

"Sorry honey I guess-"

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY TIME TO TALK,"Angie said running to go get dressed. Carly and Sam walked up the stairs and put on those purple dresses. Freddie went over to his moms apartment across the hall and got his tux and put it on. Mrs. Benson was already dressed by the time he was done.

Mrs. Benson drove Freddie,Spencer and Valerie to the church with a trunk full of stuff. Angie,Carly,and Sam pile in her car and drive there after making stops.

At 11:00(the wedding starts at 12:30)Angie was dressed and was fixing her hair. Sam and Carly where helping her and Valerie was texting someone. Angie smiled then turned and faced them.

"I can't go through with this,"she said.

"What?"asked Sam and Carly.

"I can't do this,"she said shaking her head.

"Yes you can,you love Spencer and he obviously loves you,"Carly said putting her hand on Angie's shoulder.

"I know I love him but I hate when he sings when he makes spaghetti tacos,and I hate those stupid light up socks he always wears and-"she started saying.

"But those are just stuff he does,"Carly says.

"I hate this stupid dress its making me sweat,"she said.

"Your just nervous. Okay think back to the day Spencer asked you to marry him,"Sam started to say,A huge smile appeared across Angie's face."You loved him and he loved you. Angie do you really think he proposed to you just to see you?No he proposed to you because he really wanted to spend the rest of his live with you. Now your going to walk down that aisle and say "I do" and spend every second with him."said Sam finishing. Carly looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Sam that was beautiful,"said Carly. Angie looked at Sam.

"Oh my gosh thank you,your like sister to me,"said Angie hugging her. Valerie rolled her eyes. Freddie walked in.

"Guys were ready anytime you are,"he said.

"Okay thanks Freddie,"Carly said. He walked out. Angie started panicking again. Sam grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Angie this is your day. Don't let anyone tell you other wise. This is your moment. Its time to take the training wheels off,kiddo,"Sam said smiling.

"I love you Sam. I so wish we were sisters,"said Angie. Carly grabbed her bokay and handed it to Angie.

She took a deep breath as she heard the music start and walked through the doors.


	7. Chapter 7

What Wedding Dress?

He got into the car and they drove back to Bushwell Plaza.

Sam,Carly,Angie,and Valerie were already at the apartment by the time Spencer,Freddie,and Mrs. Benson come in. Spencer walked over to Angie and spun her into a kiss.

Freddie looked over at Sam and she walked up to him. No one knew about their relationship yet. Sam turned around.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make."Sam said with a huge smile on her face. Everyone looked at her. She looked back at Freddie,smiled and grabbed hand. When Valerie seen that her face boiled red in anger.

"Guys me and Freddie are a.....COUPLE."Sam said. Carly jumped up and hugged Sam.

"OMG,Sam I 'm soo happy for you,"she said. Spencer walked over and hugged Freddie and Sam.

"I knew it from the start,"Spencer said. Valerie fought back her rage and stood up and pulled Sam into a hard hug.

"I am so happy for you,"Valerie lied letting go.

About an hour later it was Spencer,Angie,Sam and Freddie all watching a movie. Spencer and Angie got up and went to bed.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Freddie?"she asked not taking her eyes off the T.V.

"I really love you,"he said."I just want you to know that."

She looked up at him."I know that."she said smiling."He leaned over and kissed her. She rapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away and gently fell asleep. Carly walked down the stairs and saw Sam and Freddie cuddled together. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Sam?'Carly whispered. Sam slowly opened her eyes.

"Spencer and Angie are getting married today,"she said. Sam sat up and looked over at Freddie with his arms still rapped around her waist. She smiled and stood up.

"Is Angie up?"Sam asked Carly. She shrugged. The door opened and and Valerie walked in with a long red dress on. She looked down at Freddie then slammed the door shut. He jumped up and looked at her.

"Oh good your up,"she said walking past Freddie,Sam,and Carly. Spencer and Angie ran in.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"they screamed at the same time.

"Nothing Valerie just slammed the door,"said Freddie sitting back down and pulling Sam on his lap.

"Valerie not to say that,that dress looks bad but why are you wearing it,"said Sam. Valerie started the coffee pot and turned to look at everyone.

"I don't know,but hot right,"she said looking at Freddie. Sam rolled her eyes and kissed Freddie. Valerie rolled her eyes.

"What time is it anyway?"asked Angie rubbing her eyes.

"Eight,"said Valerie fixing Angie a cup of coffee. Angie's eyes widened.

"EIGHT?OH MY GOD SPENCER I TOLD YOU TO WAKE ME UP AT 6:00,"Angie said slapping his arm. Spencer rubbed his arm.

"Sorry honey I guess-"

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY TIME TO TALK,"Angie said running to go get dressed. Carly and Sam walked up the stairs and put on those purple dresses. Freddie went over to his moms apartment across the hall and got his tux and put it on. Mrs. Benson was already dressed by the time he was done.

Mrs. Benson drove Freddie,Spencer and Valerie to the church with a trunk full of stuff. Angie,Carly,and Sam pile in her car and drive there after making stops.

At 11:00(the wedding starts at 12:30)Angie was dressed and was fixing her hair. Sam and Carly where helping her and Valerie was texting someone. Angie smiled then turned and faced them.

"I can't go through with this,"she said.

"What?"asked Sam and Carly.

"I can't do this,"she said shaking her head.

"Yes you can,you love Spencer and he obviously loves you,"Carly said putting her hand on Angie's shoulder.

"I know I love him but I hate when he sings when he makes spaghetti tacos,and I hate those stupid light up socks he always wears and-"she started saying.

"But those are just stuff he does,"Carly says.

"I hate this stupid dress its making me sweat,"she said.

"Your just nervous. Okay think back to the day Spencer asked you to marry him,"Sam started to say,A huge smile appeared across Angie's face."You loved him and he loved you. Angie do you really think he proposed to you just to see you?No he proposed to you because he really wanted to spend the rest of his live with you. Now your going to walk down that aisle and say "I do" and spend every second with him."said Sam finishing. Carly looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Sam that was beautiful,"said Carly. Angie looked at Sam.

"Oh my gosh thank you,your like sister to me,"said Angie hugging her. Valerie rolled her eyes. Freddie walked in.

"Guys were ready anytime you are,"he said.

"Okay thanks Freddie,"Carly said. He walked out. Angie started panicking again. Sam grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Angie this is your day. Don't let anyone tell you other wise. This is your moment. Its time to take the training wheels off,kiddo,"Sam said smiling.

"I love you Sam. I so wish we were sisters,"said Angie. Carly grabbed her bokay and handed it to Angie.

She took a deep breath as she heard the music start and walked through the doors.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Hey everyone! I'm so thankful for all the reviews I've gotten. I'm sorry about all the technical difficiles. I'm still learning about all this,so this chapter is really chapter 7!NOT 8!

What Wedding Dress?

She took a deep breath as she heard the music start and walked through the doors.

The wedding was beautiful. Flowers everywhere. Not a dry eye anywhere. But the after party was when all the trouble begins.

"Aw Angie and Spencer are so cute,"said Carly stuffing her face. Sam looked around the room in search of Freddie. Sam wasn't even listening to Carly.

"SAM!"Carly shouted but not to loud. Sam looked over at her.

"What?"she said picking up the wine. Sam was always a cheap drunk,well when she drank.

"Did you even hear a word I just said?"asked Carly.

"Sure,"said Sam looking around again.

"Okay then what did I say?"Carly said putting her fork down.

"UGH!Where is he?"Sam asked slamming her fist down on the table,causing Carly to jump.

"Where is who?"Carly asked following Sam's gaze.

"Freddie. He told me he'd be back like 10 minutes ago,"said Sam turning back around looking back at Carly.

"Well where did he go?"she asked leaning back in her chair.

"He said he was going to the bathroom. It doesn't take ANYONE 10 minutes to use the bathroom,"Sam said looking back at the hall that lead to the bathrooms.

"Maybe he had to really go,"she said trying to sound positive. Sam glared at her.

"Yeah sure,"she said."I'm going to go look for him."she said standing up.

"Wait your not going in the men's bathroom. Are you?"she asked grossed out.

"No."Sam said walking away. She turned a corner and walked up about 4 stairs and turned to her right.

She walked past the girl's bathroom and stood by the men's. She was just about to knock when she heard a girl's voice. Then a guy's. She didn't know who they were but they sounded familiar. She pressed her ear up against the door to hear better. Nothing. She put her hand on the door knob and turned it. When she opened the door she didn't expect to see what she saw. Valerie was sitting on the counter and she was kissing Freddie. At first they didn't notice anyone came in until Valerie pulled away. Freddie looked at Sam whose mouth was open in shock.

"Sam I can explain,"he said.

"Your going to do a lot more than explaining,"said Sam. She turned and ran out. Freddie ran after her while Valerie just smiled. Sam ran past Carly and everyone. Carly stood up when she seen tears running down her face. She ran after her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Sam whats wrong?"Carly asked worried.

"Good-bye Carly,"Sam said breaking free of her grip. She ran out the front doors into the pouring rain.

Freddie ran past Carly and outside. Sam was running down the drive way. Freddie finally got close enough and grabbed her arm. He spun her around. She tried to push him off her.

"LET GO OF ME,JERK,"Sam screamed. She finally got him off and pushed him to the ground.

"Just leave me alone,"she whispered. She turned around and ran out of sight.


	9. Chapter 9

a/n:My story Stop Running,Baby is complete so its only this one and Beauty and the NERD!

Listen peeps,Stop Running,Baby is the first one and this is the second one,get it?

Okay Stop running,Baby is what happened when they were kids. Now since they had their fight everything that happened in Stop Running Baby comes up:like the note,the fights,and what happened to their relationship. The only thing that you can't find out is what really happened that night. So please keep reading and you will get it. Please read my other stories and please please review.

What Wedding Dress?

She turned and ran out of sight.

Freddie layed there on the ground in the pouring rain thinking about the last thing she said

"_Just leave me alone"_

Carly ran out and pulled Freddie form the ground and got him inside.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"Carly screamed.

"Nothing,"said Freddie

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUPID?"Carly asked getting him a towel.

"I don't know"Freddie whispered. Carly seen how sad he was and sat down beside him.

"Listen I'm sorry. It's just you guys were finally getting along."Carly said looking down at the floor. Freddie looked at her.

"I'm sorry about everything,"Freddie said. Carly looked at him.

"Its okay,"she said looking out at the rain. Freddie leaned back and closed hi eyes.

"Today was crazy,"Carly said still looking out the window.

Sam stopped and bent down to catch her breath. Rain pounded down her cheeks. Sam was close to Bushwell Plaza. She stood up straight and ran back to Carly's apartment. When she finally got to Bushwell Plaza she ran up the stairs and to Carly's apartment. She opened the door and walked in. the lights were off but she saw a figure at the table. She squinted to get a better look. Carly.

"Carly what are you doing here?"Sam asked walking closer. Carly turned and looked at Sam.

"Sam?What are you doing here?"Carly asked walking up to her.

"Getting my stuff"Sam said looking down.

"Why?"Carly asked putting her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Because I can't stand seeing Freddie everyday,"Sam said sitting down on the couch. Carly sat down beside her.

"Sam why are you doing this?"Carly asked. Sam looked at her.

"Doing what?'Sam asked.

"Letting Valerie of all people get to you,"Carly said.

"I don't know,"Sam said looking down again. Then she looked up."Carly I haven't been completely honest with you,"

"What do you mean?"Carly asked tucking some hair behind her ear.

"That night when me and Freddie fought,that wasn't the last time I saw him."Sam said.

"WHAT?"Carly asked standing up.

"Yeah,"Sam said.

"Well what happened?"Carly asked.

"Well..."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time.

What Wedding Dress?

"Well,after I left I went to my house and he followed me there,"Sam Started

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Carly bent down and helped Freddie up._

_He stood up and shot out of the house and soon out of the apartment._

_Sam turned a corner and went into her house. Her mom wasn't home. She walked straight up to her room. She jumped on her bed. Sam cried into her pillow then looked up when she heard taping on her window. With out hesitation she jumped on her feet and opened it. She looked down and saw Freddie. He was throwing rocks at her window. She grabbed her coat and jumped out._

"_WHAT"?Sam asked as soon as she was down._

"_Sam listen I'm sorry about saying that,"Freddie said with his hands in his jacket pocket._

"_You can't take back what you said,"She said._

"_Why did it hurt you?I've said it to you before,"Freddie said._

"_Because when you said it I never expected to break up,"Sam said with tears in her eyes."But when you broke up with me I was crushed."_

"_Listen I know I said that-"_

"_No you listen I finally was getting over it and you had to go and say it ,AGAIN,"Sam shouted._

"_Sam-"_

"_No just stop."Sam said still shouting._

"_Sam if you want me to stop saying it then-"_

"_NO FREDDIE I WANT YOU JUST TO STOP TRYING TO BE THERE,"Sam screamed."I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN,"_

"_You don't mean that,"Freddie said tearing up._

"_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEAN,"Sam shouted with tears streaming down her face._

"_Fine. Sam good-bye,"Freddie said with tears coming down his face. He turned and walked away. Sam rapped her arms around her and fell on her knees with tears falling._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"And that was it?"Carly asked returning to her spot on the couch next to Sam. She nodded.

"I'm sorry I never told you,"Sam said facing Carly with teary eyes.

"Its okay Sam,"Carly hugging her. Then the door opened and Freddie appeared there. He looked sad,angry and tired.

"Hey Car-"Freddie started. He saw Sam and stopped!


	11. Chapter 11

What Wedding Dress?

He saw Sam and stopped.

Sam jumped off the couch and started to run up the stairs but Freddie stopped her.

"Sam listen I'm sorry,I-"

"STOP FREDDIE!YOU CAN'T BE THE ONE,I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."Sam screamed. Freddie looked down and put his arms down.

"Fine Sam but I need to tell you something."Freddie said looking down still.

"WHAT?"Sam asked still mad.

"Everyday since I've left I've missed you. Everyday I would cry myself to sleep. Sam we are meant to be together. No matter how much you say you don't love me,I know somewhere deep inside the Sam that loves me will finally say she does."Freddie said looking straight into Sam's eyes."I need you more than you need me,"Freddie said. He moved away from Sam and walked out of the apartment.

"Sam are you okay?"Carly asked. Sam looked at her with teary eyes. She looked down and cried.

Saturday came around really fast. Freddie was leaving and everything was going back to the way it was before. Sam woke up and stared at the ceiling. Carly's room. Sam looked around but didn't see Carly. She got up and walked downstairs. Carly and Angie was sitting at the table.

"Hey guys,"Sam said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Sam,"Carly said getting up and walking over to her. Carly opened her purse and pulled out a envelope and handed it to Sam. Sam looked down at it confused. She grabbed it and opened it slowly.

_Dear Sam,_

_Hey Sam,I'm sorry about the whole wedding thing. Okay a bad way to start off this letter. Anyway Sam I love you. I always have and always will. No matter how many times you push me away. Everyday I wake up your the first thing I'm thinking of and the last thing. I dreamt about you last night. It was the night that you told me not to be there for you. Sam I have to go. I have a plane to catch._

_Love Freddie_

Sam looked up at Carly and back down at the letter.

"How long ago did Freddie leave?"She asked not taking her eyes off the letter.

"Um about 20 minutes ago,"Carly said looking down at her watch.

"Shoot,"Sam screamed. She ran upstairs and came back down dressed. She ran out the door. Sam ran down the stairs and soon out the lobby doors. She got in a cab and told him to go to the airport. When they were there she paid him and shot out of the car. She opened the big glass doors. She ran down the front desk.

"Hello may I help you?"The woman behind the desk asked.

"Yeah,when does the plane for Virgina leave?"Sam asked.

"Hold on,"the woman behind the desk typed something into the computer and then looked up."I'm sorry it left about 10 minutes ago."

Sam looked down and walked away. She sat down on a green bench. A tear dropped down her face.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:Hey guys!Watz up?I know I haven't been on the computer in a while. But I am going to try and make it all up. So this story is almost over. Next I might be starting a story called Temporarily Amnesia or Hollywood or Seattle girl?

What Wedding Dress?

A tear dropped down her face.

Sam looked up and around the big airport. She looked over to the bench across from her and stopped. Why did he look so familiar? He looked as if he was crying. Sam stood up and walked over to him.

"Um excuse me but are you okay?"Sam asked. He didn't look up.

"No,"he said. Sam looked down at him and sat down beside him.

"Well what's wrong?"She asked.

"I just left the girl that I'm totally in love with,"He said.

"I know what you mean,"Sam said. He didn't look up.

"Really?"He asked.

"Yep."Sam put her hand on his back."Listen we all go through break-ups but that doesn't mean its going to tear us down. Tomorrow will come believe it or not,"Sam said with a little laugh. He looked up at her. Her eyes widened.

"Sam?"Freddie asked."What are you doing here?"

"Um,I came here to stop you from getting on the plane."She said.

"Why?I thought-

Sam cut him off with a kiss. A long and lingering kiss. Finally Freddie pulled away with a smile.

"Wow."

"Freddie I love you. And you were wrong."Sam said.

"Huh?"he asked confused.

"I need you more than you need me,"Sam said with a smile. Freddie smiled and kissed her.

They go up and walked hand in hand.

As soon as they walked outside rain started pouring down. Sam let go of Freddie's hand. She spun around in the rain. Her head held up and her eyes closed. Freddie stayed back a minute smiling, then he ran over to Sam and grabbed her by the waist. He lifted her high. She looked down at him and smiled. He lowered her down to his level. Their eyes locked and then they leaned in for a kiss. The kiss for the last.

The End!!!!!

P.S I got some more storys coming out!!


End file.
